True Ownership
by Kaden Cegali
Summary: [Kamui Manga] A demon is controlled by a family that hates him. When the master dies, one of his sons takes over, and it soon becomes a contest between the two to see who is truly the owner. Yaoi, eventually. Language
1. Chapter 1

_**True Ownership**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't seen any fanfics for this manga, and no one seems to know of it, but I figured that I would write one since it is a great series that I would highly recommend. Anyways, for those of you who don't know _Kamui_, then it doesn't really matter, since it is an AU, so there is little, if any, parts from the manga except for the characters' names and personalities, as well as appearances. If you like this, then thank you. If not, then don't continue reading it after the first chapter. I would also like to add that, though this was on AFF, I've redone a bit of it and taken out some of the things that made it for adults only. Um, what else? Oh right. This isn't what you would think it is. I actually think that it is rather good, all things considered. The first chapter does not give you all the details, so don't think it does. And, uh, enjoy, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, seeing as how they all belong to the makers of _Kamui. _So, don't sue...it won't do you any good...really.

* * *

**

"Get down on your knees, you worthless piece of crap!"

A thud sounded as something heavy hit the ground hard. This was followed by a yelp of pain that was quickly stopped. A man, about 50 years in age, stood above the heap of mass. He sneered down at it in disgust before kicking it hard. Another yelp followed by another kick to silence it.

"Silence! I don't want to hear a sound come from you! You disgust me." The man said, spitting at the form on the ground before he turned and walked away.

The guards around the figure began to beat it, but it didn't make another sound, nor did it try to fight back. Finally, they became tired of their game and went back to watch. Still the figure lay on the ground, as if unable to move. A gasp startled it into looking up from its position. A young woman stood a few feet from it, her hand over her mouth. Then she ran to it and knelt down bedside it, her hands already reaching out towards it.

"I'm so sorry, Atsuma. I couldn't stop him." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Despite the pain that it must have caused him, the figure reached a hand up and wiped at her eyes very carefully. She looked at his broken form and her tears welled up. But she stopped herself from bawling. She had to get him back into his rooms.

"Come on, Atsuma. We have to get you out of sight before the master comes back. You know he doesn't like it when you're still here after he beats you," she urged, trying to get him to stand up.

When she managed it, she put his arm around her shoulders and half-helped, half-carried him to the servant's barracks. He winced with every step, but still didn't make a noise. They reached his quarters and she eased him onto his bed, which just consisted of straw in a pile. He leaned back while she went back outside and got water and a cloth. She cleaned off his face, being careful to not touch the bruises and cuts, which were already beginning to heal over.

"It must be great to be a demon. You heal so quickly," she mumbled, though not unkindly.

He smiled, his cracked lips looking worse than they had before. "Yeah right. It's great to be beaten , then a few minutes later not even be able to tell. But the pain doesn't really go away."

She nodded in understanding. "I know, Atsuma. I really am sorry that I couldn't sto-"

He placed his hand over her mouth to stop her. When she looked into his eyes, he shook his head. "You couldn't have done anything, so stop blaming yourself. It's my fault for letting him see me out of the barracks anyways. He always gets mad when he sees me, even if I am in the barracks. Don't worry, Anzu."

She continued to clean his wounds in silence. "You should avoid him for a few days, at least, Atsuma. This is the fourth time in as many days. Even you can't do this for much longer. Especially with the food he gives you."

"Hey, kid. I've been subjected to this for 3 centuries. I think a few more years won't matter. Even so, with this," he gestured to the collar on his neck. It was a black metal collar with blood red symbols and clasps on it. "I can't do anything. It's futile to even think of fighting back when a word from him sends my whole body into excruciating pain that won't stop until he wants it to."

She pursed her lips. "I still say that I should try to take it off. I know you can't but what about a-"

"No Anzu," he said firmly. "I won't let you near me if you continue to think like that. I've told you what happened to the last servant that tried to take it of. I don't want that fate for you. Dark magic and other such things are at work in this thing. You don't want to mess with it."

She pulled back the hand that she had reached forward to touch the collar. "Atsuma," she said his name softly.

He pulled back, his lips pulling back into a snarl. "Hide, Anzu. _Now._"

The servant girl didn't question him. She stood quickly and hid in one of the other stalls reserved for the lower servants and the demon. She strained her ears, trying to hear what was going on, even if she knew it was fruitless. Her hearing was almost as bad as Atsuma's was good.

Atsuma watched the door warily as he heard the human approaching. The hair on the back of his skin tingled, and his teeth were bared in a snarl. His claws, though cut and filed down, tried to elongate, as did his teeth, though they were still fully functional. He waited until the footsteps approached his door, and it was slid open. In the doorway stood a younger version of the master. _The son, _Atsuma thought, keeping back a growl at the expression on the boy's face.

The youngest son of the master was every bit as cruel as his father. Down to his slanted, leery red-brown eyes and his silver white hair, he was the spitting image of his father at a younger age. Atsuma knew this for a fact. He had, after all, still been a slave for this family when the master had been a child and as he grew up.

_And since this little prick is part of this family, he can hurt me just as much as his father does. Except this one likes to come and seek me out just so he can torture me some more. Bastard._

Knowing he couldn't do anything, he just sat where he was, gazing levelly at the son. A sneer formed on the son's lips, and his eyes roamed over Atsuma's body, the lust in his reddish eyes evident. Atsuma suppressed a shudder that that gaze elicited.

"Sir?" he asked, hoping to get the son's attention back on his face. He immediately regretted it when the reddish-brown eyes met his vivid emerald ones, the strength of his lust almost overwhelming Atsuma. It disturbed him, though , and he had to resist the urge to jump him and rip his throat out.

The son spoke. "Call me by my name, demon."

A low growl escaped Atsuma's throat. The fool was trying to play nice. And it irked him. But, unless he wanted to be beaten again, he would have to comply. "Hyde?" He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the mention of that name.

A quick giggle escaped the son's mouth before he masked it. "Did you enjoy your torture today, demon? You know, it was because of me. I told my father that I had seen you near the cattle again. He was absolutely furious, wouldn't you say."

Atsuma had to hold himself back lest he kill the wretch. But he couldn't stop the feral growl that escaped. If he wasn't trapped by this damned collar…but he was. He had to accept that. It had been like that for over six centuries since this family had found him and bound him through this collar. He was a slave, but he wasn't a docile one. Hence the many beatings that he had sustained.

But he knew that Hyde didn't want to hear him yell at him. The brat never did. He forced his voice to sound neutral, as if that information was nothing new. "He was, Hyde. Very angry."

Hyde smiled indulgently. "You know that he's almost dead, don't you? He's on his last legs. Barely alive. And when he dies, you'll be mine, Atsuma. I'll make you submit to me and only me fully. Something that even my ancestors couldn't achieve. Remember that. You pass down to me next."

This time, the shudder came. It chilled his blood, yet made it boil at the same time. He, once a powerful demon, feared among all, was now reduced to this. It was shameful, and he could still hear the other demons taunting him and using his name as a curse and insult. It was pathetic. And still he could do nothing. He was helpless.

Seeing that Atsuma wasn't going to answer him, Hyde turned around and sauntered out of the barracks. When he heard the footsteps fade, Atsuma released his clenched hands, which he hadn't even known he'd had clenched. Blood poured freely from the holes in his hands that he had made.

A few seconds later, Anzu appeared in his doorway, looking worried. He shook his head when she opened her mouth to ask a question. He knew what it was already, but he wasn't in the mood to answer such a question.

"Get to your rooms, Anzu. You need rest more than I."

She nodded and turned to leave. "Anzu?" he called out. She turned around almost too eagerly.

"Yes, Atsuma?"

"Thank you. For everything. Good night," he said softly.

She nodded. "Not a problem, Atsuma. 'Night."

She left. He lay in his bed, tired now. His eyes soon closed as sleep took over him.

* * *

Fox, wolf, and cat demons huddled about in a circle. Arguments and fights broke out among them, mainly because they were, indeed, enemies. But they were here for a meeting, and for that, they kept the fights to a minimum. 

A roar broke out over the noise, silencing the noise immediately. All heads turned towards the source of the deafening roar. It's owner was a neko, though a very large one. In his half-transformed state, his tawny hair was a mane down his back and was already starting to move its way around his neck. Yellow eyes gazed around him, daring anyone to say anything. When all was silent, he spoke.

"All of you that are here. I hesitate to call you my people, because that would not be welcome by some here. All of you are here for one reason. We have news of Kojomaru's whereabouts." There were murmurs of shock and astonishment. All three tribes were looking at each other at the name of their old leader's name. Some even bowed slightly at the mention of it. He silenced them all once more, this time with a raising of his hand. They turned as one to him, listening intently. "It has been centuries since we lost track of him during the battle with the humans. Many of our kind were killed or captured. We thought that our leader was the former. Unfortunately, our spies have told us that it is the latter."

An uproar began at that. Many were shouting at him, and at others.

"That's impossible!"

"Kojomaru would never get caught!"

"You're lying!"

"You just want him disgraced!"

"He was too powerful!"

"Lies, I say! All Lies!"

"Silence!" he roared, though this time it was a while before peace once more claimed them. When it was quiet, he continued. "I know that most of you would rather believe he was dead, but we have had multiple sightings of him. I do not blame him for getting caught. I admire that he has lived as long as he has among the humans, especially considering that he has a most powerful power-dampener on his neck. One that, at the word of the one who claims him, does something that harms him more than even their whips and blades can. But, it can only be removed by a human. A human that belongs to that family. He has not submitted, even after all these years. Be glad, demons. Our leader is still strong. But he is still a captive."

"Let's take him out of there! We can get him free and then force one of their own to release him!" one of the demons spoke up.

He wasn't surprised to see it was a fox. They were usually very rash. "We can't do that, my friend. If the human says the word, if he dies, we won't be able to stop Kojomaru's pain." That silenced the fox. "Now, we must now plan how to spring our leader from his prison."

Determination shown through the demons' eyes. They _were_ going to get their leader out, no matter what.

* * *

Atsuma was awakened by shouts and hollers from outside. Forcing himself to stand, he walked to the front of the barracks, looking out. Servants were running back and forth, as if they didn't know what they were doing. Trying to hear what they were talking about just from their conversations didn't help. 

Tired of trying to figure it out, he grabbed the nearest servant running by, dragging him into the barracks. The servant yelped, then cowered in fear when he saw Atsuma.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry if I got you angry in some way! I'm sorry!" he whined, visibly shaking.

Atsuma rubbed his forehead. "Silence, mortal!" He snapped. There was instant silence. "Tell me, what is going on out there. Why do you all look like chickens with their heads cut off? And how is it that the master is allowing this to happen?" he demanded.

The servant gave a half laugh, half whimper. He stopped at a glare from the demon. "You don't have to be afraid of the master anymore, demon. He's dead. Died in his sleep real peaceful-like. More than a bastard like him deserves." he explained.

Atsuma's eyes narrowed. "When?"

"T-t-tonight." the servant squeaked, eyes wide in terror.

Atsuma cursed softly and pushed the servant outside. He tripped before gaining his balance. "Get back to running around." He turned back to the barracks and his room before the servant could say anything about it.

He had just approached his room when a shocking thought hit him.

_Hyde now has control over all the manor's possessions._

Including him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**True Ownership**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: This chapter kinda starts the storyline along, since it introduces the other main character, as well as most of the other remaining supporting characters. Thanks to all those who have read this and actually enjoy it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kamui characters except for Riven, who is my own OC that I created.

* * *

**

Shui looked around his rooms with a bored expression. He was almost ready for the meeting that his adoptive father had scheduled for him. He didn't know why he had to meet with the other landowners. He was only 24. But, then again, his father had seemed to put a lot of faith in him for some reason. True, he was the child of one of the wealthiest families in the country. Not to mention that his ancestors helped defeat the demons during the war. But he still didn't understand it.

As he was donning his long coat, there was a knock on his door. He stopped himself from growling. He had learned long ago that growling wasn't something that men of his status should do.

'I can't believe that I've actually started to go by their rules,' he thought.

Aloud, he said, "What is it? I'm getting ready."

There was another knocking, this time much more insistent. Shaking his head, he stalked to the door and yanked it open, glaring at the servant on the other side. The servant looked at him, her eyes wide and her hand raised to knock again.

"What?" he snapped.

The girl swallowed once, then opened her mouth. Her voice was timid and low, so Shui had to strain to hear her. "I…I was s-sent t-to f-f-find you, s-sir. Y-your father wants y-you to come to his s-s-study. He says it has to do with your f-father." she said haltingly.

His left eye twitched, but he managed a smile and a nod in the girl's direction. "Thank you. You can go. I can find my way to the study. You did well," he said gently, feeling bad for his rude behavior before.

The girl smiled up at him shyly. Then, turning, she left, a bounce in her step. Shui closed the door behind her. Slipping on his tied gauntlet over his right wrist and lower arm, he walked out and headed to his father's study.

'Wonder what's going on now. Maybe the old man finally decided to acknowledge that I exist.' He snorted at that thought. 'Fat chance of that ever happening.'

He arrived at the study and knocked once before entering, as was his habit. His father had told him years ago that he didn't have to knock, but he didn't see why he shouldn't at least try to be civil.

His father looked up at him as he walked in, an eyebrow raised at his appearance. "Please tell me that you weren't going to this meeting looking like that, Shui. You know that the owners would feel absolut-"

Shui waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Yeah, yeah, dad. What is this about my father?"

His father sighed. Suddenly, he looked much older than he had a few minutes before. His blonde hair was streaked with silver, and wrinkles lined his face, surrounding his emerald green eyes. No one seeing father and son could possibly mistake them for relatives, though Shui's real father, and his brother, if he recalled correctly, were both blonde and green-eyed. Shui himself possessed chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that changed shades with his moods.

"Your 'father'," he exaggerated the word, sarcasm seeping into his voice. "has died."

When he didn't continue, Shui just looked at him. "And what has that got to do with me? He left me here when I was five. I was never exactly high on his priority lists," he pointed out.

"Well, obviously he had a change in heart over the last few days because he had his will changed, and it includes you."

"Do you know what it says?"

His father shook his head. "No. That wasn't in the letter. It just said that the will includes you and that you must be there for the reading."

Shui snorted. He didn't want anything to do with that stupid family. They had abandoned him, not the other way around. And, from rumors about his family, they weren't exactly the best people to be raised around, much less hang around for more than a few minutes. "So what do you want me to do? Go over there just to find out he left me a family ring or something? A stack of hay?" he turned around. "Just send them a letter saying that I can't make it. I've got more important things to do than seeing those people. I'll let you figure out how to tell them that. I've got a meeting to attend to. I'm already late."

"Hold it." His father's voice halted him. He didn't turn around, though, nor did he say anything. Just waited. "You _will_ go to that will reading. I've already canceled the meeting, as well as taken the liberty of having the servants get your things ready for travel. I've already had the stable hands get a horse fixed. I'm allowing you to take Riven."

Shui stiffened at that. He wasn't too surprised to hear that his father had taken it upon himself to choose he was going. But, he was surprised that he would allow him to ride Riven, his prized warhorse. The horse was pure black with a small white streak through his left eye, making it seem as if he had a scar. He was huge, his shoulders standing at 19 hands, his head, when raised, was closer to 24 hands. No one had a clue how the horse was so large. None of his sire's offspring had gotten near that size, so he was prized above all the others. The fact that his father would let him ride Riven told him that he was really intent on him going.

"Are you sure about that, dad?"

"Yes." he said simply.

Shui nodded and walked out. He headed back to his rooms. When he opened his door, he wasn't too surprised to see his rooms cleaned. And he knew that only a sparse amount of clothing was ready for him to take on his journey. The only things they would never touch would be his weapons, which he kept in a closet set apart from the rest of his things. Walking over to it, he opened the door and stood in front of the weapons. Daggers, swords, shiv, cutlasses, all kinds of weapons glared out at him. Reaching over, he grabbed four daggers and a bullwhip. He placed the daggers on his legs and arms, while he wrapped the whip around his waist. Not the most practical way to do place it, but definitely the most comfortable. He walked out, his coat billowing behind him.

He arrived outside in time to see a servant get kicked by Riven, who seemed very nervous and excited. He tossed his head wildly, shaking his reins loose from another servant. Striding over to the horse, Shui talked soothingly to the beast, causing the horse to startle, but stop its movements. It looked at him with intelligent eyes. He found it odd that his eyes were almost blood red, but he didn't dwell on that long. Using the horse's mane as a hold, he hoisted himself up on his back, ignoring the protests of him riding without a saddle. He stopped that by glaring at them.

His father came out, looking sad, but still proud. He stopped near the horse and held out his hand. "I know that you didn't want to go, but I'm sure that you won't regret this. Go see what that bastard gave you."

Shui nodded and spurred the horse into action. Riven galloped past the servants, and he grabbed his pack from the numb fingers of a shocked servant. He put as much distance as he could between him and his home before finally allowing Riven to rest, though it didn't seem as if the horse was even winded. He slowed him down to a trot, then went over what he would say to his family. As far as he knew, it was only his brother, but it was still going to be hard to make small talk with a man four years his younger that he hadn't seen in twice as many years.

_Let's just hope I can stand his presence without getting sick.

* * *

_

Atsuma howled in pain, knowing that it was what Hyde wanted. And the beating wouldn't stop until the sick bastard got what he wanted. The sharp end of the sword that the slave master was using had something on it that gave him more pain than it normally would. It would also take him longer to heal this time. He would bet his freedom that he would have scars this time.

This had been going on for the past six days while Hyde waited for his brother, who Atsuma vaguely remembered being sent away to live somewhere else, came back for the reading of the will. Atsuma hadn't been able to meet the children until they were at least twelve, so he had never been revealed to this other kid.

'No matter. He's probably just as much of a bastard as this kid is. This whole family should be extinguished for their crimes and cruelty.'

His head jerked as the handle of the sword slammed into his temple. He managed to stay upright in his kneeling position, knowing that he would get kicked if he fell to the floor. He didn't know how long this had gone on, but he was hoping it would end soon. It wasn't that he was hurt, he just didn't like to be humiliated like this. It was more painful than any beating. To have these humans watch him being attacked and not attacking back pained him. If the other demons could see him now, they would kill him just to end his misery.

"Fight back."

Atsuma's head snapped up, eyes searching for the voice that had said that. He heard a neigh, then swiveled his head in that direction. He found the source of the voice atop the horse. Long, chestnut hair fell over sapphire eyes and fell a few inches past his lean, yet slightly broad, shoulders. His skin was tanned and, even though he was wearing a coat and long pants, as well as a handless gauntlet on one arm, he didn't seem to be sweating under the sweltering heat. When he dismounted, Atsuma couldn't help but notice the grace with which he did so. Especially from such a large demon horse.

Atsuma stopped at that and took a double take on the horse. When he saw it, he was sure of it. It _was_ a demon horse. But why would they have such an obviously powerful demon as a riding horse? And why would the demon allow himself to be treated like that? _Maybe the family has a habit of trapping demons in places they don't want to be_, he pondered.

The man walked towards him, but stopped a few feet away. "Fight back, demon. At least try to restore your honor by fighting back. Will you allow this human to take advantage of you? To beat you into submission? Are you that weak? Why don't you fight back?" his voice was strong and clearly challenging. It also held something else, something that Atsuma couldn't place, but was alluring just the same.

Atsuma growled loud enough to send the slave master back a few steps. Even Hyde looked down at him with wide eyes. The stranger didn't move a muscle, keeping his odd eyes locked on Atsuma's emerald ones. Hyde recovered before Atsuma could destroy them.

"Zila mifle derasia." he spoke, his voice gaining power in the last word.

As soon as he heard those words, Atsuma was thrown into a blinding pain that caused him to howl in agony. His body writhed in pain, and he vaguely heard the stranger and Hyde arguing. He could hear words, but the pain was too much for him to concentrate on their words. He was in a world of pain and he couldn't stop it until Hyde said so. The collar on his neck sent jolts upon jolts of magic into his system, hitting his nerves. He twitched and rolled, trying to get away from the pain, but to no avail. Nothing stopped it.

He opened his mouth to beg for the pain to stop, to promise anything to Hyde if only he stopped the pain when suddenly, he was relieved of it. His body shivered and twitched from the aftermath. He couldn't stop himself. He felt himself be picked up by someone, but he didn't know who it was. He felt hay, and knew he was back in his stall. He squinted an eye open just in time to see then end of a coat turning a corner.

He passed out a few seconds later, exhaustion taking over him.

* * *

Shui paced restlessly in his "father's" study, waiting for Hyde. His anger was simmering, wanting to boil over after what he had seen. When his younger brother had said those words and the demon had started crying out in pain, Shui had demanded an explanation.

He had been told that Atsuma, the demon, was one of the most powerful demons that had reigned during the war between the humans and demons. His father had managed to incapacitate Atsuma long enough to attach the collar Shui had seen on the demon. This collar somehow possessed the power to send magic through it and into the demon's body at the word of its owner. Only a human with the blood of his ancestor in him could take the collar off. So, because of this collar, his ancestor had seen it fit to put this demon through as much torture as he could think of to make sure that he suffered for all the deaths he ordered. Thus, the demon had become a whipping post and occasional servant to his family.

But, for some reason, the demon still hadn't given in. Not once had he begged for his life. Not once had he given up his pride. And for that, Shui was angry. It pissed him off to see such a proud creature taken down as far as Atsuma had been, no matter what the demon had done in the past. But, he wouldn't cause any problems with his brother. He would leave as soon as the will was read.

As if that thought summoned them, the door opened and the reader of the will and his brother walked in. His brother looked smug and over-confident. Arrogant. And Shui couldn't stand it. As soon as he had seen him, he knew that he would rather punch the living daylights out of him than make a civil conversation with him.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Now, since you are the only relatives of the deceased, you are the only ones in his will," the reader said, taking a seat in the desk chair in order to face both of them. Shui and Hyde took a seat next to each other and across from the reader. Hyde leaned forward eagerly while Shui just sat back, bored and ready for this to be over with.

"Well," his brother started impatiently. "What does the will say?"

The reader looked down his nose at Hyde, making Shui like him, even if he was a snob. "Calm down. Now, you both acknowledge that you will accept any terms that are in this will, yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes. We agree. Can we get to the will already. I want to see what father gave me." Even though he didn't say it, Shui knew exactly what Hyde wanted. He had seen the lust in his brother's eyes when he'd been looking at the demon.

The reader looked at him questioningly. Shui nodded for him to continue, smiling. The reader gave a small smile back, recognizing the bearing in him. He opened the parchment and began reading. After a few minutes of talking about his father's life, Shui was about to puke from the way his father saw himself. He was getting impatient, and he could tell that Hyde was about to scream in frustration. He wanted his play toy now, not in the next three years.

He intervened when he saw his brother twitch. "Good sir?" The reader paused and looked at him with inquisitive eyes. "I am anxious to get back to my home, so please, can you read the divisions of the assets?"

The reader looked at him, though he had none of the scorn that he held for his brother. He seemed to understand where Shui was coming from, or he just chose not to take offense at the interruption. Instead, he nodded. "Very well, sir." He turned a few pages, making Shui glad that he had stopped the man. He didn't want to sit in this cramped study for too long. He was sure that Riven was getting restless.

The reader began reading silently for a moment, then looked at them both before reading aloud. "'Since I have nothing to really give away, no trinkets or any family heirlooms that can be separated, I will give everything to one son. Nothing will be split.'" Shui could have sworn his brother squeal with delight. He wasn't going to get anything, and just be sent back home. What a waste. "Now, which one of you is Shui?" the reader asked.

Shui raised his hand slightly to let the reader know it was him. The man smiled. "Well, son, it looks like you won't be needing to go home. 'To my son, Shui, I leave everything. Though you have not-"

"NO!" Both of them jumped at Hyde's outburst. His brother had stood and slammed his hands against the desk. His eyes flared in anger and disbelief. "Father would never have left everything to this…this cur! _I _was the one father kept. _I _was the one he allowed free reign of this place. I will not have everything taken away by this…this _bastard_ of a child!"

Shui didn't even react. He could tell that his brother's anger wouldn't be helped by his yelling at him Instead, he chose to ignore him and turned back to the reader. "Please continue, sir."

The reader blinked at him once before going back to his papers. "Yes, well, as I was saying, 'Though you have not lived here since you were five, you have been raised by a trusted man in order to be able to take over this land. I wanted you to make decisions that were unbiased. Therefore, my reasons for sending you away.'"

_Well, that explains a lot. Was I supposed to believe that and forgive you? _he thought derisively.

The reader continued, unaware of Shui's thoughts. "'As to my other son, Hyde, I leave nothing to you. Not because I don't trust you, but because I did not raise you to be able to deal with all the problems that our lands will face. I am sure that you are angry with me, but I did it with good reason. Believe me, son. You were my favorite.' Now, if there are no further objections, I will read the requirements. 'My son Shui, in order to take over this manor, you must allow Hyde to continue living here. You cannot kick him out, or this will becomes void and he gets all assets. Included in your assets is the demon, Atsuma. You are not allowed to release him, or again, everything goes to Hyde. To Hyde, you must obey the rules that Shui puts down, or you will no be allowed to stay there. You will be left with enough money to live comfortably, but you will never be allowed to come back to the manor without Shui's strict permission.' Are there any objections so far, because there is one more piece of information that I must read?" At a nod from Shui, the reader continued. "'Hyde, listen carefully. Kaze mirkes descki giradse.'"

Shui looked at the reader, tilting his head to the side in confusion. But, before he could ask him what he had said, his brother's roar of outrage almost deafened him. He turned towards him, and saw Hyde clutching his head and shaking. "You bastard!" he yelled.

Shui turned back to the reader, a question in his eyes. "What just happened, sir?"

The reader shook his head in confusion and resumed reading. "'As you have probably already realized, Hyde, I have taken away your ability to trigger Atsuma's collar. Only Shui can give you that power now. As I am sure that you would be angry about not being able to possess the demon (and yes, I knew of your desire for him) I had a feeling you would try to kill the demon, which must not happen at any point. Releasing the demon and killing him will cause the exact same thing. The demons will find out where he is and will come and kill us all, with nothing to stop them At least with him still alive, we can torture him and keep the demons at bay even if they find out where he is. Now, you must understand this.'" The reader stopped and looked at both of them, Hyde having gotten over his loss of power. "That is the conclusion of this reading. You agreed to these terms beforehand, so they cannot be contested by either of you. Now," the reader stood and walked around the desk. "I will be leaving. You may arrange for your things to be brought here, Master Shui. Good day to you both."

With that, he left. Shui was left with his angry, spoiled brother.

_Great. And just when I thought I was going to be through with this damned family. Now I have to actually make sure that it doesn't fall._


	3. Chapter 3

_**True Ownership**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Uh, well, enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kamui characters. Just Riven.

* * *

**

Pain enveloped Atsuma as he awoke. A constant, rhythmic pain in his side was the most obvious cause. He cracked open an eye and looked at the cause of it. He held back a growl when he saw that it was Hyde kicking him. He knew that now that the head was gone that he was now the master of the house. Which made Atsuma Hyde's property.

As he was about to stand in time to ask what the slime wanted, Hyde's next words made him pause. "You stupid, filthy demon. I don't know how you managed to get Father to change his will, but I will make you and my brother suffer for what you did. I'll make sure that if I can't have you, no one can!"

Atsuma rolled his eyes at those words. Such a cliché. But he wondered about the rest of what he had said. What did he mean about his father changing the will? And was that guy who had come earlier really his brother? But what happened?

Hyde stormed out of the barracks, grumbling about the problems that he was going to cause for them. Tired of being confused, Atsuma stood and walked out of the barrack, limping slightly at the pain that his body wasn't able to heal in his sleep. The magic of his collar prevented him from healing from the wounds that it inflicted. Thus, he had to suffer and heal like any normal human might. Which really pissed him off. Frustrated, he managed to corner a servant then demanded what the hell was going on. The servant, hardly in the right frame of mind to give out information, blubbered in fear of the demon. Atsuma had learned long ago that it was hopeless to try to talk to them when they got like this.

He left the servant to his sputtering and tried to find Anzu. He walked around the grounds, even though he knew that he wasn't supposed to. But he didn't care. He was annoyed enough that if he had had to stay in his rooms for the entire day, he would have destroyed it, bedamned of the consequences. He located Anzu outside the stables. She was ogling something in them, but he wasn't sure what, so he walked up to her.

Even if he had planned to just start a conversation to get the information out of her, as soon as he was close enough, he blurted out, "What the hell is going on, Anzu? What is Hyde so pissed about that he had to actually come into my rooms and threaten me with shit that I've never heard of?"

Anzu almost jumped out of her skin when he came up to her and basically yelled at her. She turned from looking at whatever it was she had been admiring and looked at him, a peeved look on her face. "You know, Atsuma, you could at least announce yourself to someone so they don't have a heart-attack before you can get your answers out of them," she snapped.

Atsuma took a deep breath before saying, "Anzu. Can you tell me what's going on? I'm just a little confused. What happened with the old bastard's will?"

She cocked her head to the side. "You mean you haven't heard?" She cringed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Holding her hands out, she tried to stop what she knew was about to come. "I know, I know. Stupid question. You were passed out. And I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you about his temper." When she saw his jaw twitched, she hastily continued. "Ok, sorry. The old man changed his will before he died. He gave everything, and I mean _everything_ to his older son, Shui. Hyde got nothing."

Atsuma couldn't help but give a bark of laughter. "So the spoiled little runt got jack shit for all the time he kissed his dad's ass? Serves him right." He looked at her, his mouth setting into a firm line before asking. "Do you know anything about this new master? He a bastard, too?"

"Well, no. He had a dad, remember?" At his glare, she said, "Oh don't give me that. You know it only works on the other servants. Anyway, I've heard from some of the others that he doesn't have his dad's or his brother's cruelty since he wasn't raised here. Then again, it was just because he didn't snap at anyone last night. He could just have been tired. So, I'm with-holding my opinion of him until I've seen him in action. But, I must admit, he is pretty hot."

Atsuma rolled his eyes at that. Great. The only friend he had in this place was infatuated with the new master. His future tormentor and captor_. Dammit._

"So what do I do until he decides to come and order me to stay in my rooms? Need any help?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm pretty much done here. I was just admiring the horse he brought in. It's huge and magnificent," she said, awe clearly in her voice.

"And a demon," Atsuma added absently.

Anzu looked at him, shocked. "What?"

He came back to the present. "You didn't know? That's a demon horse. A very powerful one, at that. I'll feed him. I'm sure you haven't yet, have you?"

She looked down sheepishly. "No. I couldn't get up the nerve to. He's too...huge. I'm scared that's he's going to kick me or something. Now that I know he's a demon, I sure as hell am not going in there. Now, instead of being afraid he'll kick me, the underlying suspicion that the only reason he's been looking at me with those really odd eyes of his is because he's thinking about what I would taste like, barbecued and served on a plate."

Atsuma laughed at that. Trust her to come up with something weird like that. "Wrong kind of demons. Those are my kind. Horse demons don't eat humans. They trample them, but only if they feel threatened. But, go ahead and I'll finish up here. I want to have a talk with him."

"You sure, Atsuma?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Even with my powers dampened as much as they are, I can take care of myself. Go on. I'll be by the barracks in a few minutes."

She left reluctantly, but he waited until he couldn't smell her anymore. Even though he had told her that he was more powerful than the horse, he wasn't. Only with his full powers could he challenge it. As he was, the horse could kick him once and he would probably die. He picked up the food and crinkled his nose at the smell of the stables. He always hated the way they smelled, especially to his sensitive nose. He opened the door, knowing this was reckless of him, but he had to know. And only the horse could give him that kind of information.

He held out the food gingerly. "I am called Kojomaru. I know you for a powerful demon. May I request your name?"

The horse snorted and tossed his head. "You said your name was Kojomaru. May I ask if you are the leader of the cats and hawks that disappeared centuries ago, or were you just named after him?"

"I am he. I may not seem as if I am as powerful as I used to be, but that is because of this," he pointed to his collar, the black and red somehow shimmering in the darkness.

"Hm. So that's why you've never left. You've been tamed."

Atsuma snarled. "Don't insult me, Demon. I have never been tamed. I've just been restrained. As long as I wear this collar, I am under their control. They can cause me unimaginable pain. So never accuse me of such. Only a lesser demon would be tamed by these humans."

The horse laughed at him. "You've got guts approaching me, then insulting me in your state, demon. But I like that. You aren't cowardly, and I apologize about that. I am called Riven. By both humans and demons alike."

Atsuma's eyes widened before he smirked. "I knew it. You were too powerful to be any other. But what are you doing serving a human? And does he know what you are?"

"No. Shui knows nothing. As to why I am serving him, I have my reasons." If Atsuma didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Riven was smirking.

"What can you tell me about this new master of mine?" The word stuck in his craw, but he was sure that he would have to get used to saying it again. After all, he was his father's son.

The horse didn't say anything for a while. Atsuma had the feeling that he was being sized up. He obviously passed the test, because the horse spoke, this time more slowly, as if he were choosing his words carefully. "Shui isn't one to attack a servant or creature in his domain unless provoked. He doesn't seem to have gained any of his father's cruelty, unless you count his treatment of those with the same or higher status than him. He's disdainful of those who think that they are so much better than others. All in all, I'd say he is a good master unless you piss him off royally. Then, and I say this with extreme seriousness, run like hell. Neither humans nor demons can escape his wrath."

Atsuma listened, but took his advice with a grain of salt. He couldn't trust the horse, even though he knew him to be powerful. And he had heard that this horse demon in particular was an honorable one. He may trust him, but his judgment may be clouded by the years he had been with the human. "I'll keep that in mind, Riven. In the meantime, would you like some food, or do you eat something else normally?"

Riven tossed his head to the side. "I don't actually need to eat for a while now, Kojomaru. You should know that. I only eat because the humans will think it strange if I don't. But, for appearance's sake, leave that barley near the opening of my stall. I'll get to it eventually."

Atsuma did as he was told, then bid the horse farewell. "Thanks for the information and advice, Riven."

"Come back later. I get bored not being able to converse with my own kind. Besides, you are very entertaining."

"Bite me."

"That's what the other demons are for. I'd rather kick you."

Atsuma shook his head at Riven's tone. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try to come, but I won't guarantee anything. I'm not exactly free to roam about the grounds."

Not waiting for his response, he left the demon horse to wait in the stable, heading to his own rooms. As he was walking, he thought back on some of the things that Riven had said. Would Shui be a fair master? Or had he yet to show his true self to the horse demon? He neared the barracks, still lost in thought. When he finally paid attention to his surroundings, he immediately went on guard as the scent of someone near his rooms reached him. Walking carefully, he tried to figure out just who it was. He knew for a fact that it wasn't Anzu, or Hyde. Since, bar Anzu, the servants were changed every five years or so, he didn't know any of them by their scent. Preparing himself to confront a nosy servant who probably wanted to catch a glimpse of the captive demon, he walked into the barracks, making no noise as he did. When he came upon his door, his muscles tensed as the scent of the servant got stronger.

_It must be a household servant, _he thought as the clean scent came to him. All the other outdoor servants smelled like manure and other things that he'd rather not think about. But this one smelled like they had had a recent bath, like many of the servants who served inside the manor. _What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be doing some cleaning?_

He pushed opened his door while saying in his deepest, most threatening voice, "How dare yo-" he stopped short as he caught sight of the person in his room.

Shui jumped as the demon made his presence known. He turned and looked at him. The demon stopped mid-sentence, then just gaped at him as if him being here was completely unexpected. Which, now that he thought about it, it was. The demon looked stunned and he couldn't blame him. But, he had wanted to look around this demon's rooms, seeing how he lived and survived amongst the humans who abused him. When he had dropped him off in his unconscious state yesterday, he hadn't really looked around.

The demon seemed to regain himself and stood up straighter, his hand traveling unconsciously to the collar on his neck. But he didn't bow or kneel to him. Interesting. Obviously his father and ancestors had never truly broken this one. From the proud tilt of his chin to the defiance in his emerald gaze and the way he held himself erect, he could tell that this demon was one to be admired.

"Master? What brings you to my rooms?" Shui could see the twitch at the word "Master." He held back a chuckle at that, figuring that the demon might take it the wrong way.

"I came to see your rooms and to meet the infamous demon who my family has kept a secret from almost everyone outside of the manor, including me. At least, until recently," he answered truthfully. He didn't know why. It just seemed right to treat this demon as an equal.

Atsuma raised an eyebrow at the human, but didn't say anything. His old master, or even Hyde, for that matter, would have beat him to the ground for such a bold question. This one had just answered him. He decided to see how far he could take this before he was beaten fro it.

"Well? Am I everything you thought I was and more?"

Shui was surprised at the sneer he received from the demon. "Not at all. I was expecting a rather evil-looking beast with horns and multi-colored fur everywhere, not something that looked exactly like a human."

The demon sputtered, obviously shocked by his admission. When those vivid eyes came up to look at him again, he had to smile at the amused gaze that he was receiving. "You're a strange human, but you definitely have the same idea about demons as any other."

"Oh?"

Atsuma didn't know why he was being so talkative all of a sudden. Probably because he hadn't had a real conversation with anyone besides Anzu and now Riven. "Not all of us are hideous. Most of them only take that form just to scare humans into doing their bidding," he explained.

"Which obviously works," Shui pointed out.

"And that's why they do it."

"So why don't you take an ugly form?"

Atsuma snorted. "What would be the point besides getting Hyde off my back for more than a few minutes before he forgot and tried to fuck me silly." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he snapped it closed at looked at Shui with wide eyes. "I--I shouldn't ha-"

Shui couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry about it, demon. I'm not too fond of my brother, so I won't take offense. But, I warn you, say it to his face and I will have no choice but to give punishment over to him."

The demon shuddered. "Yes, Master." Again the twitch.

"Don't."

Atsuma looked up at the man with confusion. "Don't what, Master?" He didn't know what he did wrong, but the human's voice was hard, his eyes cold. He was angry. Atsuma reached for his collar in reaction. It was the only thing that made him scared. No other kind of punishment could cause him such terror.

Shui couldn't stand the look in the demon's eyes, nor the obvious distaste with which he said "Master." It was obvious that he only did it to keep from getting another beating. He obviously meant it as a true insult and practically spat it out whenever he had to say it. "Don't insult me."

"How did I insult you, Master?"

"By calling me that. I can hear the disdain and hatred in your voice when you call me that. I will not have it."

Atsuma was shocked by the human's observation skills. No one had ever picked up on that. He swallowed, not letting go of his collar. "What would you expect me to say it as? And if not that, then what am I supposed to call you, Ma-" he stopped himself before he could say it again.

The human seemed to debate it for a few minutes while Atsuma stood at the entrance to his room, uncomfortable. He didn't like being close to the open with his back to it. It brought back how he was captured, how his own men had- he shook his head. He wouldn't think about it. The past was the past, and he would get his revenge when the time came, no matter how long it took.

Finally, he said, "Call me…well, I'm not sure. I would have you call me Shui, but if Hyde heard you say that, he would surely beat you for it. Though he has no true power over you, that is a crime that is unforgivable, meaning he would have the right to and I couldn't stop him, even if I had told you to call me that. But 'master' sounds so damned disturbing and I'm not too big on 'sir' either." He was quiet for a few more seconds. "Let's do it this way. When no one else is around, call me Shui. When we're in public, call me sir, or master, or whatever you think is fine. That way, you won't get in trouble and I won't have to feel degraded by you calling me that with that sneer, ok?"

Atsuma gaped at him, his jaw slack. The human had just given him permission to treat him as an equal? What the hell? "What's the catch?"

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, looking at him confused.

Atsuma crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe. "You heard me, 'Master.' No one in this damned place is like this with me and I'll be damned if I start thinking that you're any different from them. So, in exchange for being civil to me without beating me, what do you want?"

He looked at him, unable to believe his ears. "Want? I don't really want anything. I don't believe in treating people as if they're some kind of evil dirt beneath my feet."

"Yeah, you know, the problem is with your reasoning is that it doesn't apply to me, human. Remember, I'm a demon. We don't deserve your kindness or pity. And I sure as hell won't stand for either."

Shui shook his head. "You know, that attitude probably never helped you to live here peacefully."

"It helped me live here without losing my sanity or my dignity," Atsuma snarled.

He stopped himself from taking a step back and masked his fear at the sound of that voice. It told him that this demon was a truly powerful one. "Then take my offer for what it is."

"And that is?"

"A chance for you to regain some kind of power over us humans."

"And how the hell do I do that by being able to call you by your given name?"

"Simple. You aren't degrading yourself by calling me master, making you all the better for it," Shui explained, as if that was all there was to it. Atsuma decided not to argue with him.

"Fine, but only after I've seen if it wouldn't be more degrading by calling you by your name," he growled. Obviously, Riven had been pretty accurate in his assumption of his master's attitude. "Anything else?"

The new master of the manor shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry, demon. You won't get treated the same way with me as you were with my father. I wasn't raised the same way. As long as I'm here, you don't have the same restrictions on your movements. You can walk the grounds as long as you don't cause trouble or try to leave. And, if you want an excuse to stay out of the barracks and not be bothered by my brother, I can give you a job to do, instead of looking scary as hell."

Atsuma thought about it. It would make life a little more pleasant and bearable. "I want to care for the horses."

"What about the groom? I can't just let you take over his job." He debated with himself, going over all the possibilities. "You can take care of my horse, Riven. For some reason, he won't let the groom or any other servants near him. I don't know why though. Normally, he's so…well, mostly docile, or at least tolerant." Atsuma refrained from telling him that his horse was indeed one of the most powerful demons that ruled the land. He didn't think Riven would appreciate him doing that, and in his present condition, it was probably best to stay in the horse's good graces. "You can start tomorrow, and if my brother asks, tell him that I assigned you there."

He nodded and walked into the room. Shui blinked. He hadn't realized that the demon was so tall. But now, as he approached him, he saw that he was just a few inches shorter than him, and very slight and thin, but that could be expected since he was a demon. He certainly wouldn't look as large as his hidden strength.

"Anything else?"

Shui shook his head and stepped around him, making sure not to brush him or anything. "I'll leave you to your own devices now. Try not to get into any trouble." With that, he was gone.

Atsuma sighed as soon as the human was gone. He was drained. First the conversation with Riven, then this. And now he had permission to talk to Riven whenever he wanted to, since he would be caring for him. He sat on his heap of straw and contemplated his new master. He was tolerant, and reasonable. Something that hadn't been the case for all of the time that Atsuma had been a prisoner here.

_Of course, it helps that he's much more attractive than any of the other owners, _a small voice pointed out.

He agreed with it. With his short, chestnut hair falling neatly across his face, covering one eye occasionally and his hard, lean body, not to mention his oddly colored blue eyes, Shui was definitely someone that most would kill to possess.

_Too bad that he's a human._


	4. Chapter 4

**True Ownership**

**Chapter 4**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Ok, so thank you for the reviews! So...anyways, here's chapter 4. It's about two weeks later in this, so yeah. Enjoy and I hope you guys like it and don't think I'm moving too fast. If you do, then by all means tell me and I'll think of a way to fix it, just like any other problem you guys see. Sorry for taking so very long in the posting. Enjoy and R&R Please.**

**Warnings: This has a little bit more crude language than the last chapters, but I cleaned up a lot of it, so I hope it's not too bad. If it is, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamui or any of the characters in the manga. I only own Riven, and the storyline.**

* * *

"Welcome, Kojomaru. Here to act like you're feeding me and taking care of me again?" Riven said, amused. 

Atsuma couldn't help but smirk at the demon's greeting. He had been taking care of Riven for almost two weeks now, and had had no problems from Hyde. And not from Hyde's lack of trying. Every chance he got, the little prick tried to get a rise out of the demon just to be able to punish him. But, Atsuma had learned to control his emotions and didn't let himself snap at even the greatest provocation. Which had seemed to piss Hyde off even more and encouraged him to try harder.

"Of course, Riven. Why the hell else would I be walking in this god-forsaken heat? Definitely not to look at your hairy ass," he retorted.

Riven took no offense and seemed to grin at him. "Well, what questions have you got for me today, Kojomaru?"

Since he had started, Atsuma had been asking Riven about the world he had been missing. Who was in power, how the wars and treaties were going. How his traitorous group were handling themselves. Riven knew almost anything about it, and if he didn't, he had a mysterious way of finding out. He hadn't been able to wring that out of the horse, but he wasn't going to give up.

He shook his head at the horse's question. "I'm all out, except for the ones you won't answer."

The horse opened his mouth, but just then, a yell came out from the courtyard. Curious, he left Riven there and headed out of the stables. His eyes narrowed immediately in suspicion when he saw Hyde standing in the middle of the chaos. Servants were running around, much like the night the master died. Atsuma heard and felt Shui come into the mass. Over the past two weeks, he had kept to himself and away from the man that caused his desire to perk up. He could feel the human's presence as easily as he could a demon's, it was so commanding. It seemed the humans sensed that as well, because the noise soon calmed and they cleared the way for him to see. Atsuma gasped as he saw what was in the middle.

"No," he whispered.

A servant lay on the ground. Dead. His throat was slashed, as if a demon had ripped it open. One by one, the servants turned to look at him in fear. Even Hyde looked towards him, but Atsuma could tell that he had had a hand in this.

_He caused this_, he thought belatedly.

There was no other explanation. The evidence lay in his right palm, which was covered with a black cloth. Atsuma could smell the blood coming from it. Hyde had made a bargain with a lesser demon to kill this human and make it seem as if Atsuma had done it. His face told him. It was filled with malicious and unholy glee, as well as swelling triumph.

Atsuma cursed as he saw Shui lift his head to look up at him with sad, yet determined eyes. They were a stormy gray now. "Demon, come to me," his voice brooked no argument. Atsuma walked to him with as much dignity as he could.. When he stood before him, he just stood there. It wasn't long before Shui spoke again. "What is the meaning of this?"

He didn't bother to look down at the corpse. "I don't know, Master. I had no part in this."

"He lies, brother!" Hyde yelled. "I saw him do it, and so did two other servants who were with me! Question them and you will get your answers if you won't take my word for it!"

Shui didn't even glance his brother's way. Instead, he looked at Atsuma with his stormy eyes. "Well? What have you to say for yourself, demon?"

"Nothing, Master. I have said my part. Do what you will if you find me guilty." He moved only his eyes to glance at Hyde's hand.

He saw understanding hit Shui. But he knew it was already too late. Not only did Hyde have two servants to back him up, Atsuma had no alibi since Riven would not speak in his behalf. Atsuma wouldn't allow him even if he thought he would. Shui had no choice and Atsuma knew it. He closed his eyes.

Hyde became tired of waiting. "Punish him, brother! Kill him!"

Shui's nostril's flared and he whirled on his brother. "Do not demand things of me, brother, especially when you know that I cannot! You know the rules, and you know that this demon cannot be killed, as well as the reasons why, so silence yourself!"

Hyde immediately shut his mouth, but pouted like the spoiled child that he was. Atsuma had to suppress a chuckle at the ease and disdain with which Shui dealt with his brother. Shui turned back towards him.

"Against this kind of evidence, I cannot let you leave this unpunished. While the penalty for murder is death, demon, since you cannot die, I must punish you. But later. For now, I must leave and attend to other matters. You will be locked inside your room and not allowed to leave. Underst-"

"I won't stand for that, brother. If you cannot punish him, let me! I will! And I will not kill him. I swear to you, I won't." Hyde protested, his voice whiny.

Shui looked from Atsuma to Hyde, unsure whether to allow his brother to punish the demon, or to wait until he could figure out a way to get around it. Atsuma looked as if he was ready to accept any punishment from him, but when his brother had demanded to be allowed to punish him, he caught a glimpse of pure terror in the demon's gaze. He had visibly swallowed, but hadn't let his fear show otherwise. Something that he couldn't help but admire in him.

When his eyes rested on Atsuma's for the umpteenth time, they widened when the demon gave him a nod. Obviously, he was still afraid, but he was going to take his punishment, whether he was guilty or not.

"Let me get this over with so he can get his revenge, already," he whispered so that only Shui could hear.

Shui closed his eyes at the injustice of this whole problem, but there was nothing he could do. And Atsuma had basically given him permission to let his brother do with him as he would. But he had to try. He couldn't just give in.

"Hyde!" His brother jumped at his name, even though Shui hadn't shouted it. "Listen carefully. I must get to work for now. The demon will stay in his quarters and not be disturbed or fed. He will not be allowed to leave and no one will be allowed to go in. That way, we will be able to keep the servants and others safe from him until I deal with him specifically."

The servants gasped. Hyde's reply was much more vocal. "You asshole of a brother! What do you think? That demons can be trusted to not do anything here? This demon," he pointed to Atsuma, contempt in his voice. "deserves to be killed! He's a bastard who has betrayed his entire demon race and is now a submissive, broken dog! He should be put out of his misery!" he fairly shrieked.

Atsuma was immune to most of the prick's words. He had heard a million things like it. Until he mentioned betrayal. Then, his eyes closed and a growl sounded from deep within his throat. No one paid much attention. In his mind, he saw all the flaws that this human had made. Specifically, his arrogance. He had been so sure that he would be submissive to any punishment that he wouldn't move. That he wouldn't have to chain the 'submissive' demon to make sure that nothing happened.

His muscles bunching, he jumped at the human, rage and murder in his eyes. He hadn't killed anyone since he had been captured centuries ago. And he hadn't really had the urge to. Even as a demon lord, he had only killed when it was necessary. He wasn't a bloodthirsty demon like his clan members, nor even the brothers who had betrayed him. But maybe that was why he had been betrayed. Because they thought he had been too soft. It would be their last mistake, just like this human who dared insult him.

Shui jumped back when he saw a flash of something fly by him. He looked around for Atsuma, but the demon was no longer where he had been. A servant's gasp of horror and terror, as well as his brother's yelp of surprise made him turn his head, even though he was sure what he would see. He almost wanted to close his eyes against it. Atsuma had his brother pinned to the floor, his claws extended and teeth bared. He had one hand over his brother's throat, clenching and cutting off his air. The other hand was raised above his head, poised to descend and pierce his brother's heart.

"Don't you _ever_ accuse _me_ of being a traitor, human!" he hissed, loud enough so that everyone could hear. His voice made Shui pause for a fraction of a second. It was truly a terrifying sound, hollow and echoing, yet exuding such anger and rage that he had to wonder if this was truly what the humans feared. "You don't know the true extent of my power, you pathetic creature and you would shit in your pants if you ever found out my strength. All those little things you accused me off and threatened me with? I will give them back tenfold when I get free. You will know my true wrath!"

Coming back to himself, Shui ran to his brother, who was turning blue with the lack of air. He grabbed Atsuma, trying to pull him off and surprised when it took all of his strength just to pry those claws off of Hyde's neck. The demon didn't seem to notice until he had jerked him away from his gasping brother.

"Demon!" he barked, his voice strained with the exertion it had taken to get the demon off. Atsuma glanced at him, but didn't move for Hyde again. His muscles were tense and ready, but he didn't move. Hyde, after regaining his breath, motioned for two of the stronger guards to restrain Atsuma in case he chose to do anything else.

"Brother! You've seen what he's done! I demand that I be allowed to make sure that this worthless demon learns his lesson!" his brother whined and wheezed.

"I am not worthless, you scum. I can at least protect myself from physical abuse. Remember that next time you decide to wield that whip of yours, human!" Atsuma spat.

"Enough!" Shui shouted. Instant silence, even from the two adversaries. He looked from one to another. Now he had no choice. "I had wanted to punish you on my own, demon, but you have left me no choice. Hyde, I give you permission to punish the demon as you see fit." He turned to leave, missing the triumph that returned to Hyde's eyes and the resignation that sprang to Atsuma's.

Atsuma held out his hand and opened his mouth to stop the one person who could have helped him, but he knew that he had blown any chance at redemption that he had had. He was damned to get tortured by his bastard of a brother. Straightening his shoulders, he dropped his hand and turned to glare murderously at Hyde, who took a step back as the triumph fled from his eyes. His hand automatically flew to his throat, but he forced it down quickly when he saw the gleam in Atsuma's unwavering gaze.

"Now you know what true terror is, human. Get used to it."

Hyde scoffed at him and smiled. "You forget something, demon. My brother just gave me the permission I needed to make you pay. I can use my power on you once more, and with no one here to stop me, I will kill you, and tell my brother it was an accident, that the collar wouldn't stop when I said the words. It'll be perfect."

Atsuma didn't react, knowing that it would cause Hyde even more pleasure now. The human was probably going to get off on torturing him. _Damn sick ass humans._ He thought angrily.

"Get over with it already. You can't scare me, human. I won't die so easily."

"Oh yes you will. Especially since you can only recover like us mortals do. Prepare yourself, demon. Guards! Hold him tight now," Atsuma's clenched his teeth in preparation of a pain that he knew he couldn't endure for long. The guards' hold on him tightened. "Zila mifle derasia!"

The collar vibrated once before activating. Pain seared through him, but he managed to keep his initial gasp of pain down even as he struggled against the guards. Already, his body was weakening, making him almost mortal. The jolts of magic clawed their way through his nerves and brain. He felt his heart contract painfully, sending fire down his veins. His lungs felt as if they were being punctured by millions of tiny needles and he could barely breathe. Every breath was agony, every movement torment. His muscles jerked of their own accord and his claws felt as if they were being ripped off one by one. He felt a hand on his neck, squeezing, and vaguely realized that it was him trying to get the collar off. But, with the power of the magic, he couldn't. He screamed in agony, forgetting his desire to keep his dignity and pride. He begged, twitched, pleaded, and squirmed. Tiny daggers were cutting apart his insides, acid pouring all over him.

In his pain-filled mind, he thought that if he could just get free, he would be able to run away and the spell would be broken. He struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. The guards held him, laughing. He heard a squishing noise as if from far away, and raised his eyes to look. Anger and shame temporarily took the place of the pain as he saw Hyde jerking himself off like there was no tomorrow. The look on the man's face was disgusting as he took pleasure from seeing him tortured by unending pain. A rack of pain hit him, bringing him back to the matter at hand. His body shook and his head fell back as he let out a howl of pain. But nothing seemed to stop the pain, and he couldn't just pass out from it, either. There was no escape, and he was afraid that he actually was going to die like this. Amidst these humans while they derived intense pleasure from his suffering. Humans that deserved to die a painful and slow death.  
He continued to struggle against the agony that he was being put under, unable to get a moment's reprieve.

* * *

Shui couldn't drown out the screams of the demon, no matter how much he tried. He had tried to help him, but it had been ruined. Now the demon was getting what he deserved. Or so he told himself. Deep down, he knew that his brother had hired another demon to frame Atsuma, but he couldn't prove it with the two slaves on his brother's side. Any cut or slash on his brother's hand could be explained away easily enough, especially when he would still have a perfect alibi. 

After ten minutes of the incessant howls and screams coming from the courtyard, he couldn't stand it anymore. Taking his trench coat, he walked out of his study and down the stairs. He entered the courtyard just in time to see his brother release all over the demon's face. His eyes narrowed, then widened when he took a look at the demon. No longer was he a proud creature. His lean shoulders were shaking in pain, his vivid violet eyes were open, but blank, clothes ripped from where he had torn them himself trying to get away from the pain. His raven black hair was matted and covered in dirt and sweat, and still the guards held him tightly, never letting him escape.

Enraged at their treatment, and also because he knew that the demon was almost close to his death, he strode towards his brother and threw him to the ground, ignoring first his yelp of protest, then his gasp of surprise.

"Kiga no ruke!" He bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls and silencing the cheers of encouragement that the servants and guards had been giving his brother. Silence filled the courtyard, broken only by the whimpers of the demon. "Release him. Now." He ordered the guards, who dropped the demon like a sack of potatoes, emitting another whimper from him.

Hyde seemed to finally find his voice. "How _dare _you interrupt my punishment?! He attacked me and you are showing him mercy?! You-"

"_Silence, Hyde!_ I will not stand for your pathetic and weak, not to mention spoiled, mouth any longer," he bellowed over his brother's rant. He continued, despite Hyde's sputtering. "I would strike you down now, if you piss me off anymore! I gave you permission for a punishment, _not _an execution, and you have directly disobeyed me. Because I am your brother, and you are too pitiable, I will allow you to stay, but I warn you now, Hyde. Do not _ever_ come in my line of sight, or I might be tempted to lob your head off with my sword. Is that clear?!"

Hyde refused to back down and stood up immediately. "_How dare you!_ I will take this up with-"

Shui laughed harshly. "Take it up with whoever you damn well please. I don't give a fuck. I didn't even want this estate, but since I have it, you _will _obey by my rules." He turned away from his brother and walked to the demon. He knelt beside him, feeling to see if he was still alive. Thankfully, he was, though he could tell by his labored breaths that he was in immense pain, even in his unconscious state. He put his arms underneath his neck and knees and lifted him up effortlessly. Again, he was surprised by how little the demon weighed. But that was probably due to his malnutrition for so long.

Hyde began walking towards them, his eyes burning with hatred. "Shu-"

"Silence! Have I not already warned you? And learn some modesty and cover yourself up. You're too small to be trying to show off, _brother_."

He didn't turn around, but he heard the snickers of the servants. Hyde picked up his pants that lay on his ankles and buttoned himself up, blushing furiously. Shui continued walking towards the barracks, but changed his mind at the last second, veering off towards the manor. He shouldered the door instead of knocking and waited. The doorman opened the door, then stepped aside, not seeming at all bothered that his master was bringing in a murdering demon.

"Would you like a room prepared for the demon, sir?" he asked emotionlessly.

Shui shook his head. "No. I'll take him to my rooms and care for him there. Thanks, though."

The butler's eyes widened fractionally before he nodded sagely. "Very well, sir. What would you like to be brought to your room?"

He paused at the foot of the stairs, thinking. "Bring some water, cloths, and some fresh linens. That should be it."

The butler nodded and left, off to carry out his orders. Shui mounted the stairs, taking them slowly, careful not to rock the still unconscious demon. Once he reached his rooms, he pushed the door open and walked inside. Gently, he lay the demon on the floor. He would need to draw a bath for him, and probably bathe him so that he could get the mud and grime off of him in order to let him rest on his bed. As he was contemplating how he was going to go about cleaning the demon, a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in," he muttered.

A maid bustled in. In her hands were bundles of cloth and towels. "E-excuse me, sir. The b-butler sent me with these. H-he said that you asked for them."

He smiled at her. "Yes I did." He noticed her looking at the body of the demon and something rushed through him, though he couldn't tell what it was. Instead of looking into it further, he pushed it back. He stood and looked down at her. "Would you mind running a bath for me? I seem to be in need of one."

Her eyes snapped to his form and she blushed. "Y-yes, sir!" she hurriedly placed the items she had been holding down and practically ran to the room that contained the baths. He heard the pump being worked and, satisfied that she was suitably engaged, sat down and looked over the demon.

Claw marks raked what flesh he could see, telling him that the demon had tried to claw into himself to get the pain away. Blood soaked every piece of clothing that he possessed, but he knew that none of it was caused by his brother. Only the shivering was. The wounds on the outside were just now healing, the skin closing up, but instead of leaving nothing, small scars appeared where the cuts had been. His eyes narrowed at that. Obviously, the spell did more to the demon that he had thought at first. He would have to keep him away from his brother for a while.

The maid came back out half an hour later. She bowed and said, "Sir, the bath is ready for you. Would you like for me to get you some help?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir." With that, she ran out of the door and closed it with a soft 'click.'

Shui looked down at his charge, wondering how he was going to bathe the demon without drowning him on accident. Resigning himself, he reached over and began removing his rags. As each piece of clothing was removed, he was shocked to see the extent of the scars on his body. They littered his torso, as well as his legs and arms. Only his neck, where the collar was, and his face were spared. Picking up him up, Shui walked to the bath and lay him inside on, making sure to keep his head above the surface. When he was sure that he wasn't going to fall in, he let him go and walked around the pool, discarding what clothing that he didn't want to get wet. He slid into the bath with a small towel. Already blood was seeping into the water, but he didn't look at it too closely.

He slowly bathed the demon, getting all the blood and dirt from his body. He was more careful around his scars. Even with the scars, his body was an impressive sight. He tried to ignore his thoughts at that, but it was hard. He finished quickly before he let himself be overtaken by his lust and do something that he shouldn't to the demon. Lastly, before he was satisfied that the demon was clean, he wiped his face carefully, gently rubbing off his brother's ministrations. He finished and dried him as best he could before carrying him to the bedroom. The demon hadn't once moved, though he had continued to shiver and twitched when he had been cleaning his new scars.

He placed him on the bed and covered him with the down blanket that he had been given as a gift from one of the maids. Gazing down at the sleeping demon, he couldn't help but smile. He turned and left, not wanting to be present when the demon awoke later on.


End file.
